A Soft Wind
by RayneintheSummer
Summary: T'Sala is Spock's little sister who has joined the U.S.S Enterprise at Yorktown to continue on its five-year mission. Leonard didn't think he had to deal with two half-Vulcans, but Sala doesn't seem so bad, in honesty she is kind of cute even she does look a bit like Spock. Sala doesn't fully understand the pull to the Southern Dr. Guess she will have to figure it out in deep space
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, So this my first story i have posted in a while. Bones/OC. Please excuse if it's a bit ruff, I am a bit rusty. I don't own Star Trek just my characters.  
Enjoy  
-

I looked down at the piece of rectangle silver in my hand, the Tanaf-Kitaum "S" on the front and my mother's name in English at the back. It was the only real thing I had from my mother left; Spock had given her necklace to his girlfriend, Nyota Uhura. It had been 5 years since she died 5 years since the destruction of Vulcan. I was 16 and off planet with my human grandparents when it happened. It had been devastating to both Spock and I, but I wasn't the one that saw her last. He never speaks about it; he was always more Vulcan than me, pushing his emotions down.  
I joined Star Fleet the next year and spent four years studying what I could on Anthropology, Archaeology, Inter-Stella Ethnology and the Extension Course. I was moved to Yorktown to join the U.S.S Enterprise to work in the Science division of the Star Ship.  
I placed the necklace around my neck and tucked it into my blue dress, following my fellow Ensigns into the Star Ship. I was one of the last groups to come in so I doubt my brother would now that I was here. I hadn't seen him in two years while we went off on the five-year mission, only stopping at Yorktown for shore leave and with the problem with Krall, he had not gotten time to get back to me.  
The group followed the officer to the living quarters where we placed our stuff down and was soon led out for a small tour.  
We were all Science Division and soon were split up into groups to where our main focus was. I was to help research and obtain information from new planets with a few others.  
"This is amazing." A girl with green hair and blue freckles said.  
"I know, I can hardly believe I'm here." I said.  
We both looked around the room, table with strange artefacts were placed in rows and a touch table to go with it.  
"I'm Lacy Jean." The girl introduced herself.  
"You can call me Sala, my full name is a bit hard to pronounce." I said.  
Her eyes moved to my ears, "You're Vulcan?"  
"Only half. My mother was human." I explained.  
Her eyes widened, "You aren't related to Lieutenant Spock?"  
"He is my older brother." I said, watching the look of amazement come across her face.  
"Wow, I didn't know he had a sister, he is like famous at Starfleet." She said.  
I shrugged, "He is very private."  
We chatted a bit, she didn't pry into my life which I was grateful for, we were growing fast friends.  
"So he docents know you here?" She asked.  
"I wanted to tell him but he never gets back to me, he has been quite busy." I said sadly.  
We made our way back to our quarters mine just a few door in front of hers and we said goodbye promising to meet for supper. It wasn't long till I was done unpacking and sitting on my bed with nothing to do so I headed out to explore the ship.  
I was close to the Med-bay when I turned to corner and nearly ran into two men. Two men I was sure to know anywhere.  
Captain Kirk and Dr McCoy. They were both tall, though the Dr was taller and looked older, but in a handsome way with hard features and dark brown eyes, while the Captain still had boyish looks and blue eyes.  
I jumped back before I could step head into the chest of the surprised Dr.  
"So sorry." I said blushing.  
"No problem." The captain said, "You one of the new Ensigns?"  
"Yes Captain, Sala." I nodded standing up straight and putting my arms behind my back.  
"Captain Kirk, welcome aboard." He smiled his eyes falling on my brows and ears. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak when I spotted a familiar face behind them.  
"Spock." I smiled and my brother's dark eyes met my grey ones.  
"Sala?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here?"  
The Captain and Dr looked between my brother and me, trying to piece this together. Spock and I looked similar; I was just shorter with softer features and grey eyes. But we shared the same dark hair and fringe, with similar body structure.  
"I'm assigned to the Enterprise." I smiled and stepped over to him, raising my pointing and middle finger. He placed his fingers on them as a form of affectionate hello before he closed his hand around mine.  
"Why did you not tell me?" He asked.  
"I wanted to, but we just haven't talked." I explained.  
"What the hell is going on?" Dr McCoy asked with a slight southern drawl. Spock and I looked to the two confused men.  
"Captain, Doctor, I would like you to meet my sister, Sala." Spock placed his hand on my back and I smiled and waved.  
"Hello, it's so nice to finally meet you." I said.  
"Sister?" Captain Kirk asked, "Since when did you have a sister?"  
"When were you going to tell us about this?" Dr McCoy asked.  
"When it was necessary, as it has just become." My brother explained, "The fewer people who know about Sala the safer she is."  
"Spock has always been so protected, ever since we were young." I said. The Dr and Captain looked between each other, so I continued, "Though I have heard about you too, my brother is often talking about your adventures."  
"Yeah, Spock's real sentimental." The Dr grumbled.  
"Does Uhura know about this?" The Captain asked.  
"She knows I have a sister, they have never formally met." Spock said.  
"Well she does kind of look like you." The Captain said he looked at me and smiled and I blushed green looking away, "I suppose I should introduce myself, James Kirk."  
"Sala." I smiled holding out my hand.  
"You seem more human than him." The Dr said.  
"I was very close with the human side of the family." I explained.  
"Leonard McCoy." The Dr held out his hand and I smiled taking it, a light shade of green coating my cheeks. His hand was large and warm with smoothed out calluses.  
"Why don't we give you a tour of the ship and you can tell you about yourself?" Captain Kirk offered.  
"That would be lovely, Captain." I exclaimed.  
"Please call me Jim."He said.  
He stepped back and waved me forward and fell into step next to me as my brother and Dr McCoy followed.  
"Now do tell me how young Spock was." Jim said.  
"Well," I started, "Was there a week you were not in some argument with other boys?" I smiled and looked back at my brother.  
"There insults were illogical, I felt it necessary to explain the areas of their ways." He said smirking softly.  
I smiled up at him, "Though Spock was my hero, always keeping the bullies away from me." I said sadly.  
The three men lead me through the ship and we talked, Dr McCoy was always moaning about something and sarcasm was thick in his voice when he talked to Jim but I seemed to have a pull to the man.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the tour I fully understood when my brother said Kirk was a handful, but know I understood my brother's love for this odd family. Our father had always been so strict and while out mother was more affectionate; father had rubbed off on her.  
Smiling I watched as Kirk bickered with Spock some idea Jim had. "Are they always like this?" I asked the Doctor.  
"Oh yeah," he grumbled, "It's never a dull day tell Jim gets a bad idea and Spock tries to stop it."  
We looked at the two bickering, my brother raising his eyebrow in a way I knew all too well. "This reminds me of my childhood." I said. The doctor looked at me, "I was always a bit more… Human and illogical than my brother, and I was always up for something… well illogical." I smirked softly. "But he wasn't always to up tight."  
"Yeah I doubt that." he said sarcastically.  
"Spock!" Jim groaned as my brother walked to me.  
"Sala, perhaps you like me to your room?" My brother asked.  
"Of course Spock." I nodded. He waved his arm for me to walk , "Bye Captain, Doctor." I nodded to them.  
"See you later." Captain Kirk said as the doctor nodded.  
I walked next to Spock to a lift. The door closed and the lift started, my brother stepped forward and stopped the lift.  
"Sala, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Spock," I said softly and stepped forward, "You knew I joined Star Fleet it was only logical I would want to join the Enterprise."  
He sighed and turned to face me, "You know how dangers this can be."  
"I can't live my life scared of getting hurt and besides; I will have you with me." I smiled and wrapped my two fingers around his.  
He placed his hand on my head and squeezed my fingers. I reached over and started the lift again. When the lift stopped we excited and made our way to my room.  
"Rom-halan, sa-kai." I said as we stopped by my door. goodbye, brother.  
"Rom-halan,ko-kai." He said. goodbye, sister.  
-

I stood at a table in the artefacts examination room, going over the list of artefacts in the catalogue and the examination done by the other ensigns.  
"Hey, Sala, come and get lunch." Lacy called out. She was with a tall guy named T'challa with red hair and dark skinned.  
I nodded and closed the file before calling them out and to the mess hall.  
"Have you seen your brother?" Lacy asked.  
"Yeah, he wasn't too happy," I shrugged.  
"Brothers." T'challa laughed. He was from a family of twelve boys, him being the youngest.  
"Pavel!" Lacy called out. A young guy around my age came over, smiling happily.  
"Sala, Pavel." Lacy introduced us.  
"Hello," He had a thick Russian accent and a boyish smile, "You are the Lieutenant Spock'z zizter?"  
"Yes, hello." I smiled.  
He headed into the mess hall and lined up to get food and take a seat.  
I looked over the mess hall and caught the brown eyes of the Doctor McCoy. I waved and he nodded to me as Captain Kirk turned and waved.  
"Captain's kind of cute." Lacy said. I nodded and snuck a look back at the doctor, "though I don't think you the one you looking at." She giggled.  
I blushed and looked down, "He is a bit old."  
"Please, older guys are hot." She waved her hand.  
"The probabilities of him harbouring the same feeling as me are slim." I said.  
Pavel and T'challa were chatting away on the other side of the table, "You might be surprised." She said.  
I looked back to the Doctor to see him looking angrily at Jim while my brother sat down next to the Captain.  
We turned back to the two boys and started to eat, filling the spaces with light conversation. By the end, we got up and headed to the entrance.  
"Sala." I turned to see my brother with e tall lean girl with dark skinned and pin straight hair. I waved goodbye to the group and headed over to the two. "Sala I would like you to meet Nyota Uhura." My brother waved his hand to the girl.  
"Hello it's good to finally meet you." She said.  
"Yes, likewise." I held out my hand and she took it, "My brother talks about you a lot."  
"Same as you." She smiled.  
"It's good to have another person understand the struggle that is Spock." I smirked.  
"Oh, it's a pleasure." She said and we both chuckled as Spock raised an eyebrow.  
The captain and Doctor and came over as they finished eating, "Sala, good to see you." the captain said.  
"You as well Captain." I nodded. "Doctor."  
He nodded to me.  
"Bones, you going the same way as Sala, why don't you walk her down?" the Captain asked.  
We all looked to the Kirk who was smiling up at the Doctor who raised his eyebrows at him, then looked to me. He sighed and waved his hand for me to go first.  
I blushed green and turned, nodding goodbye to everyone and walked out the mess hall with McCoy behind me.  
We stepped into the lift and he hit the button for my floor, "That was unclear."  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." He grumbled.  
I smirked softly as green hue spread over my cheeks, "Doctor, is it too much to ask for you help on an artefact that has yet been catalogued?" I asked.  
"Sure thing, what is it?" He asked.  
"It seems to be bone fragments of the world that Krall was on; I think that it may have belonged to the original species that inhabit the planet." We stepped off the lift and headed to the room. "I was hoping you could help me put it together?"  
"Sure, when you like me to come down?" he asked as we stopped by the door.  
"Anytime you are free." I turned to face him, "I do not wish to disturb you."  
"Don't worry, Darlin'. How about tomorrow after lunch?" he asked.  
"Perfect." I smiled.  
He nodded and we said goodbye and headed parted ways. I stepped inside the room and the doors closed behind me. I smiled now that I was in the safety of the deserted room.  
The feeling I had for the doctor were new, but I didn't think it would be wise to talk about it to my brother but perhaps Lacy or Uhura were better.


End file.
